Weirdness In the Name of Notch (Minecraft Fanfic)
by fa4422
Summary: This is the story of Keira Ross when she happens to meet Jason (AKA MinecraftUniverse) she feels like the luckiest girl in the world but she'll never guess what will happen next.
1. Chapter 1

I examined my body in the mirror, the dress looked fine in my opinion. It was a deep emerald green that shone when I moved although the shoes felt uncomfortable as they were high heels. With one last breath I emerged from the changing room to face the team of stylists.

They said nothing for a while, I smiled, flashing her teeth and they began to shake their heads.

"Not quite," A vain looking woman told my. Just then my Mother poked her head around the corner.

"What do you think Mum?" I said hopefully, praying with all my might that my Mother would say yes.

"No," she answered "I can't work with this." She placed her hand over my stomach, pinching it softly, "her rolls are too prominent." This is news to me, I didn't even know I had rolls.

"Take the dress off," Mum tells me, she looks disappointed. I turn to re enter the changing room but she whips the dress off my ahead and begins to talk into her cellphone. I'm left standing in my underwear infront of the stylists. They looked at me as if I was a cut of meat, one no-one really wanted. They then proceeded to strip my feet from their beautiful shoes and remove my hair accessories. A woman with curly brown hair then stuffed me back into the changing room where my trusty avengers t-shirt, old worn jeans and scuffed converse shoes wait for me.

Then I catch a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror. None of the stylists bothered to take my makeup off since it can't be bottled up and used for the next model. The makeup artist was nice, she told me that I looked beautiful. I think she was right. Then I look down at my stomach, my own mother just told me I have rolls of fat for miles, should I be worried? I remembered when I was seven and I was helping my Mother prepare dinner on one occasion...

FLASHBACK!

She was preparing the pork and I was 'helping' with the vegetables. The window was open and I was starting to get cold but I didnt want to complain. I noticed she was cutting away all of the animal fat.

"Why are you getting rid of that mummy?" I asked

"Because it's disgusting," she hissed hacking at the meat. I didn't inquire any further than that.

FLASHBACK OVER

I grabbed a handfull of my stomach fat. 'Disgusting,' a voice hissed in the back of my head. I pulled my t-shirt over my head so I wouldn't have to look at it again. Outside I could hear clapping. I moved aside the curtain to see what the fuss was about.

Standing in the center of everyone's attention was a tall blonde girl. In my dress. I'm not sad, I'm not disappointed, I can see that my Mother was right. This new girl looks way better in this dress than I did. The dress sits better on her and they have to punch an extra hole in the belt so it will fit around her waist. I note with jealousy that her makeup is the same as mine. The makeup artist probably told her she was beautiful too.

My mother notices me and quickly pulls a sweater over my head to hide my avenger shirt. The jumper is white and has the logo of my mothers modeling agency printed on it; Christina Ross: Modeling Agency. Only then does she introduce me to the girl who has stolen my dress.

"Keira this is Amanda," my Mum smiles positioning her hands around my head as if she's a salesperson and I'm the product. I nod and she nods. We don't talk after that.


	2. Chapter 2

JASON'S POV

"Hello stars and welcome back to the minecraft universe, this is Jason," Jason says into the microphone, he's been doing these commentaries for so long that he can't remember a time before them but that opening sentence still felt weird to say.

"Today we are playing some more hexxit and I am joined today by..." Jason fumbles with his inventory for a minute to find his newfound compinion "Dilion!" he says as he pulls out his pet bat.

"Today we are going to conquer..." he moves closer to the screen for a dramatic effect "the dome."

So he leaves his wooden shack in the mouth of the cave system, equipped with his diamond giant sword and Dillon of course. His first mob encounter was a cluster of skeletons that had spawned in the darkness underneath the dome. Unfortunately they all shot at Dillon and when they were all demolished Dillon was down to 1 heart. Jason quickly switched to creative mode and gave himself some pumpkin pies to heal his best friend.

When Dillon was healed and ready he began the agonising climb up the ladder but it wasn't all bad as this freed up time for him to interact with the fans.

"So as you all probably already know I am going to be attending PAX prime" he says trying to spark conversation between himself and the camera "so hopefully I'll see you guys there," He says struggling with the ladder parkour the game had presented him with.

"I'll be there with a few other people like skydoesminecraft, who you probably already know," he continues. By this time he is at the top of the ladder and enters the end stone doorway of the dome.

He is greeted by a horde of skeletons on steroids, a mod that was implemented in the hexxit modpack. The building is swarming with them, structure promises to be a challenge. As he climbs upward the spawn rate of the mobs is more and more frequent at the top there are two different buildings with loot in them, nothing too special though. So having conquered the tower Jason decides to head back home to rid his inventory of all the mob drops

Before ending off the episode he investigates the hexxit enchanting table and adds a handful of enchants to his sword, it's just a time filler to keep the episode rolling.

"aaaaaaaand see ya guys," he says turning off his recording system. On his main computer he begins to render the video and on his laptop he logs onto minecaft again. Then changes his skin. This new skin is just a guy in a pikachu hoodie. He joins the hiveMC and dives into the corner of the lobby to change his name with the /nick command. Suddenly he just blending with everyone else because believe it or not sometimes a guy just needs to play some survival games without being attacked by fangirls.


	3. Chapter 3

KEIRA'S POV

When I get home Mum begins to make us dinner, or rather me dinner. She always makes herself a serving but barely eats a bite of it. I leave her stewing away in the kitchen. I dive into my bedroom, a murky cave of sweat, laundry and isolation. Mum has been here, the curtains are open. I switch my PC on and sit in my computer chair and start spinning in circles. By the time my computer has finished logging on I feel like I'm going to throw up. First thing first is my emails, several from my online buddy Ashley Mariee requesting a round of Hunger Games. At the bottom, hiding away from me is an email from YouTube entitled TRUE HAS POSTED A NEW VIDEO, HEX... "Hexxit!," I smile logging into YouTube, Jason's channel is at the top of my subscription list.

I'm nearly finished the video when Mum texts me saying dinner. This time she hasn't even made herself any. As I walk into the kitchen she walks out carrying a low cal shake, chocolate flavour. The whole house (except for my room) looks like it's come straight from the pages of a magazine, professional, clean and it certainly doesn't look like anyone's home. I sit at the lavish dining room table underneath the crystal chandelier, eating my mashed potatoes and roast beef. It appears Mum has made a whole roast, we'll never eat it all so I take it on myself to try and eat as much as possible. I head back upstairs to my room bearing gifts of roast beef and I settle down at my computer.

Ashley doesn't appear to be online so I jump onto minecraft and log onto the hive MC. The hive is buzzing, Lol, I struggle to get myself into a round of hunger games.


	4. Chapter 4

JASON'S POV

The hiveMC is officially my favourite server, although ever since they added the arcade there has been so many people online. I manage to get into a round of Hunger games, only just I head over to one side and a girl wearing the same pikachu hoodie as me stands beside me.

MATCHIES! I type in the chat nearly forgetting that I had my disguise skin on and a new username yoloswag145.

=) she types back, her name is elmolover247

Yoloswag145: Team?

Elmolover247: Ok

Yoloswag145: Got Skype?

Elmoolover247: Keira_Elmo

I proceed to log into Skype and add her to my friends list. I can't wait to see her face when she picks up the call, if she watches my YouTube videos she''ll probably freak when she sees me.

"Hello," I say as the Skype call processes.

"Oh my god Jason!" she squeals

"Ready to win the hunger games?" I ask.

"Lez go," she says. I don't get to see her face for very long because we are transported to the arena. I survey my opponents, there are a handful of Steve's a couple of girls in bikinis, a guy in a bikini, a team of pokemon and some others. I don't get time to look at them because the server begins to count down in the chat.

"What's your name?" I ask the girl; just remembering that she was on the other end of the Skype call.

"Keira," she says, sounding a bit unsure. It sounds as if she's been lectured on internet safety.

"Come on," I say "you can trust me."

"At least I know your not a pedophile," she says "are you?"

"No," I laugh. 20 seconds till game start. The server announces. Suddenly we panicked and begin to formulate a plan. Run for mid and then loot a building that Keira says she knows has lots of loot in it.

5

4

3

2

1

In the mad dash for mid all I get is a raw porkchop, Keira manages to nab herself a stone axe. Afterwards we head to the building, silent, deep in concentration. Then someone snipers me from behind.

"Run!" I say. We dive into the building where several chests await us. I get the nearest one which contains a wooden sword and leather boots. Keira goes to look upstairs.

"Hurry up," I say impatiently.

"Ohhhhhh man," she says "you won't believe what I got." she says coming down the staircase rocking an iron chestplate.

"Behind you," she yells, it hurts my ears. I turn around to be greeted with an arrow to the head. It strips my health to half a heart.

"Half a heart, half a heart!" I squawk hiding in the corner. Keira dashes forward and chops up our enemy. Lightning flashes in the sky and my heartbeat slows down. I munch on a raw porkchop to re-gen my health.

"Np," she mumbles sifting through her inventory and chucking me a chain helmet. We proceed to loot the nearby buildings and come away pretty geared. "Lets get some peeps," Keira says jumping the cobblestone wall and making a beeline for the shore. There should be plenty of people there.

We scale down the edge of the mountain, only taking half a heart of damage.

"There's someone in the cave," I say. This specific cave is a trap and one flip of a lever could send the person inside spiraling down to their fiery lava fate.

"You can do the honors," I tell her "ladies first." She doesn't hesitate to flip the switch.

"Lets check the pirate ships," I suggest. Keira doesn't answer she just sprints toward the ship.

Predictably there's a team of two on the pirate ship but they're not very geared so we take them out easily. Hiding underneath the ship is a guy in nearly full iron. We eventually take him out, the final blow coming from Keira with a fantastic snipe.

"Beautiful," I say running toward the dead guys pile of loot on the ground. She gets there first but thankfully shares it with me. We end up with an iron sword each and half a full set of iron each.

60 seconds to deathmatch flashes in the server chat and we sit on a log and munch on some cooked chicken before dmatch.

"Team till the end ok?" I say.

"Yea of course," Keira agrees "but I'm going to win." At that exact moment we are teleported to death match. I laughed in the face of the golden sword of a Steve and together Keira and I took down a guy with a diamond sword.

"How do you want to do this?" I ask her sifting through my inventory, then I find the best surprise ever.

"Hey look," I chuckle pulling out a pig spawn egg a saddle and a carrot on a stick. I suspect Mitch, my guardian angel is watching over me. I spawn the pig, chuck the saddle on it and begin to ride around the arena. Showing off by riding close to the edge. Keira laughs harder than I think is humanly possible and I hear something fall over. Suddenly I lose control of my pig and he sends me hurtling off the edge.

"No," I scream, thumping my keyboard as my health began to plummet. Regardless to say Keira won.

Afterwards we jumped around in the hub, talking... or rather yelling. We were debating the awesomeness of butter over iron when I heard the door open. Suddenly she stopped talking and I heard yelling, lots of yelling. The shouting voice was definitely female she was yelling about Keira embarrassing her something about her body appearance. She yelled for about ten minutes before leaving.

"Keira?" I say tentatively.

"I'm sorry," she replies and proceeds to cut off the Skype call.


	5. Chapter 5

That bitch just slapped me, I can't believe it. I scramble to the keyboard and quickly end the Skype call with Jason. I slump down in my computer chair, tears streaming down my face. Mothers are supposed to be the ones who tell you you're beautiful, this is the opposite. Mums harsh words bounce around my head, refusing to be quiet.

My computer makes a noise and I look up at the monitor. Jason is trying to message me. I pull myself onto my computer chair and somewhere inside of me I find the strength to accept the Skype call.

"What the hell just happened?" Jason asks. I can't say anything, it's as if I've been frozen in place.

"Keira?" he says looking concerned. At that point the tears have begun to flow, dribbling down my face like a river.

"I don't want to talk about it," I sniff wiping my nose on my oversized jumper.

"Do you want to play hide and seek?" Jason asks diverting the topic of conversation.

We pick a random game and end up playing on the map, animal village, my favourite map. This map makes it extremely hard for the seekers to win because of the large amount of blocks on the map.

"I love this map," I say, Jason gives a grunt of agreement. I spawn in as a hay bale and find myself a cozy hiding spot in a shadowy corner of the map. Jason spawns as a hay bale as well but takes a totally different approach. He hides in the everpopular hiding spot for haybales, the big pile of bale blocks in the corner of a stable.

"You'll be found," I tell him confidently.

"Are you willing to put money on that?" Jason asks.

"No," I say thinking of my empty wallet. No was certainly the right answer as Jason did make it to the end. He had a few close call but still made it to the end. He refrains himself from throwing it in my face though.

"Keira?" he asks uncertainty.

"Yeah," I say.

"Will I see you at PAX prime tomorrow?"

My eyes wander to the ticket, proudly pinned on my pinboard and I answer "Yes."


	6. Chapter 6

JASON'S POV

I didn't even know that this many people could fit in single building. PAX is buzzing with people. I'm sitting with Ty, Sky, Mitch, Quentin, Ian and Jerome signing an endless stream of posters t-shirts and budder swords. Don't get me wrong, I love my fans but I've been sitting here for three hours and my butt hurts.

"Fuck not again," Jerome says shaking his pen, it must have run out of ink again.

"Keep it PG bro," Sky tells him sternly indicating toward a gaggle of excited eight year old's within earshot.

"Today's signings are coming to an end," someone with a megaphone yells and members of the PAX prime staff begin to shorten the waiting line and tell disappointed fans that they'll have to try to meet us again at minecon.

From there the line seems to evaporate until we reach the last fan, bearing a iron sword hoping to get our signatures. I'm the last one to sign the sword, she looks familiar and I find myself staring at her.

"I'm Keira," she says, grinning.

Then I jump out of my seat "oh hey," my mind goes blank, WHY CAN'T I THINK OF ANYTHING TO SAY.

"See," Keira says "I told you I was coming to PAX."

"Yeah," I smile "It's nice to see your face in person." Mitch makes a loud slurping noise behind us. My cheeks flush red but Keira just rolls her eyes and ignores them.

"Do you want to come back to my house?" I ask.

"Our house," Sky adds loudly.

"Our house," I correct.

"Sure," Keira says happily.

Then the PAX staff lead us out of the building protecting us from mobs of fans to get us to our van. Keiras presence meant that we were one seat short so Mitch decided to jump on Jerome lap yelling "#Merome!" Sky then proceeded to take a photo on his phone. I don't think he posts it to any social media though.

"I got dibs on the GameCube!" Keira yells.

"Whoa how'd you know about the GameCube," Quentin says looking bewildered.

"Your vlog dude," Keira says indicating toward Jerome.

"Biggums," Mitch gasps "you filmed a V log without me!" Mitch pretends to cry and crawls over everyone and ends up with his head in my lap and his feet in Jerome's face. Keira is in the middle. I smile because she looks extremely happy, she should fit in well with us.


	7. Chapter 7

KEIRAS POV

I jump out of the van before Matt even stops the vehicle.  
"I want the GameCube!" I yell swinging the door open.  
"Noooooooo," Mitch yells still strapped into the back seat. I skidded over the stony driveway over to the front door. I jiggle the doorhandle, the door doesn't budge. By this time Mitch has finally got his arse out of the van. Desperate to get into the house I resort to plan B. To by left is a small window still open a tiny bit but the gap may just be big enough for me to fit through. Without thinking I pull myself through the window. To my horror the window grazes my stomach through my shirt and my belt catches on the windowsill. I'm definitely stuck.

"Haha," Mitch says standing in front of me brandishing a set of house keys in front of my nose.  
"Help," I pout, giving Mitch my best puppy dog eyes.  
"No way dood," Mitch says shaking his head and making a beeline for the room with the GameCube.

"Help me Ty," I plead as Deadlox walks in, my mid section starting to really hurt. Ty grips my arms and pulls with all his strength, I don't budge.  
"Just open the window more dummy," I tell him.  
"Right," Ty says laughing off his stupid mistake. I climb through the wide open window and run downstairs to the game room.

Unfortunately Jerome and Mitch are already there, reclining on the leather sofa, controllers in hand.  
"GG," Jerome says chewing a strip of gum.  
"You can be in round two dough" Mitch says focused contentedly on the character selection screen. I patiently watch as Mitch and Jerome fight out the first round. Mitch wins and I grab the controller from Jerome, eager to begin gameplay. Mitch chooses Mario as his character and I choose Bowser, just for fun.  
"Y'know Mario always wins," Mitch smirks.  
"It's opposite day," I shrug getting a handful of good hits on Mitch. Eventually everyone gathers around the TV watching the brawl. Mitch wins and the tournament rotation continues.

Mitch and Rob are in the middle of a round when Jason taps me on the shoulder.  
"Do you wanna play hunger games?" Jason asks.  
"Sure thing," I reply collecting myself off the ground. Jason leads me into another room where Sky and Ty are setting up some laptops

I pick up the spare laptop. It doesn't look very trustworthy and I hope to god it doesn't lag.  
"Lez go," Ty says opening up a black bag containing his razor naga.  
"Man Ty you take that thing everywhere," Sky says as we log onto the hiveMC.

We are going to win the Hunger Deans


	8. Chapter 8

Sky and Jason take me home after several rounds of hunger games. Jason and I sit in the back, sharing a packet of cheese balls. We talk profusely about the hunger games and all the hilarious things that happened. Sky pulls into my driveway and we say our goodbyes.  
"We'll have to hang out on MC sometime," Jason says.  
"Definitely," I agree. I go to get out of the car but Jason stops me and plants a light kiss on my cheek.  
"Bye," he says. I'm suddenly extremely aware of Sky's quiet presence.  
"Bye," I mimic getting out of the car and walking up to my house.

Only when I'm inside to I start smiling, a wide grin cracks across my face, until _she _walks into the hallway.  
"What do you want," I ask my Mother.  
"Where the hell have you been," she asks sternly.  
"Nowhere," I reply licking the remains of the cheese balls off of my fingers. Suddenly she freezes and her body goes rigid.  
"What the hell is that?" she asks including towards my hands.  
"Cheese balls," I shrug ignoring the angry look on her face.

I head to my room. It still looks like a piece of tnt went off in here. I throw myself onto my bed inamongst the occasional piece of clothing and miscellaneous junk. Despite my Mothers intrusion my lips still buzz from Jason's kiss. I feel like I'm floating on a cloud of happiness. Suddenly I hear my door swing open and white hot pain spreads through my left arm.

I turn my head to the side to see the face of my mother, smiling. In her hand is the handle of a kitchen knife and the blade is in my left arm. My scream is drowned out in my Mothers yelling. "You idiot, I hate you," she screeches "you're a fat ball of nothing." This continues for a solid ten minutes, the entire time I am solidly aware of the crimson red liquid flowing from my arm like a river. After what seemed like an eternity she left me, lying on the hard wood floor.

I stretched out my able hand to grab my phone which was a few inches from my head. I scroll through my contacts and find Jason's number, I hastily call him.  
"Hello?" he says.  
"Help," I cry desperately into the device "Come back to the house." From there my consciousness begins to flicker. At one point all I am aware of is Jason whispering in my ear, telling me about his time at PAX, I'm too weak to reply but a lightning bolt of happiness still surges through my body.

This is what true happiness feels like.


	9. Chapter 9

JASON'S POV

"Go faster," I yell at Sky.  
"I can't," he snaps, I return my attention to my cellphone.  
"Keira," I whisper "you're going to be okay, just remember that." Unfortunately she doesn't reply. Suddenly a strangled scream erupts from the other end of the line. I hang up the call and dial 911.

KEIRAS POV

My entire body goes rigid as the door opens and she walks in. My eyes follow her crimson heels as they pace across the floor and then fly into my stomach. My vocal chords choose that moment to go crazy and my call with Jason ends.  
"You are a little bitch," my Mother says slowly "you know that?". Tears begin to slowly roll down my face as the pain in my stomach starts to bloom like a flower.  
"Answer me!" she screeches aiming another kick at my gut. The noise that comes out of my mouth is the equivalent of what a strangled cat would sound like. My Mother grabs me by my Hazel locks and drags me into a standing position.  
"I wish you were never born," she snarls before throwing an fury fueled punch across my face, I never knew she had this much strength in her I think as I greet the floor with the left side of my face. I profusely eject a mouthful of red fluid from my mouth.

When I hear the quiet rumble of a car engine my heart flickers with hope, although my Mother doesn't.

JASON'S POV

I get out of the car before it even stops. I fling the door open so hard that it nearly falls off it's hinges. Behind me I can hear Sky struggling with his seatbelt but I'm not focused on that; I'm focused on the tall blonde woman preying over Keira. Keira is in a crumpled heap on the ground and blood is pooled around her mouth. I dash forward thinking I can take this woman on, easily but I don't see the knife until it's lodged in my stomach


	10. Chapter 10

KEIRAS POV

As Jason falls to the ground I scream. He begins retching and a crimson river flows from his mouth. If I could I would reach out my hand, remove his wounds and place them on myself.  
"Jason," I say reaching for his hand " I love you."

SKY'S POV

Red blinds my vision and anger influences my movements. _She stabbed Jason_. I dive forward and tackle her to the ground while she has her back turned. She puts up great struggle and when she pulls out the second knife I send my fist flying into her face. She howls and I hear something crack. No regrets pass my mind as I tie the woman to Keiras bed with a stray skipping rope. I collect the knife off the floor and aim it in her direction.  
"If you move," I growl "I won't hesitate to use this." She nods and looks up at me.

Outside I can hear the ambulance pulling up the driveway, _finally._ I kneel down and begin to access the injuries of my friends. Keira is out cold but Jason's injuries look worse. I take off my jersey and let the cold air whip my arms. I try to stem the flow of blood coming out of Jasons stomach. Hands shaking, I grab his wrist. A pulse still beats under his skin. It might be small but it's still there. Suddenly the ambulance team rushes into the room and pushes me away.

"Are they going to be okay?" I sob. No one answers my question, they just continue working. Outside the window cop car rolls up. I don't stick around to see them arrest the blonde woman, I'm too busy following the ambulance crew. They won't let me come in the ambulance so I tail the vehicle up to the hospital.

JASON'S POV

I spawn in my Hexxit world. I run to the window and look outside. In the distance is a huge portal, standing beside it is Keira, picachu hoodie and all but preventing me from getting to her is an army of infernal mobs. I equip my enchanted diamond big sword and march out the door, determined. From there I begin to hack and slash at the mobs. Suddenly my sword disappears and is replaced with a furnace. I begin to sift through my inventory to find another weapon but by then it's too late, the mobs have won. My health depletes and I have to respawn accept this time I spawn in a superflat world. Accept this time there is an edge. I run over and look over the edge, there is nothing, just an endless amount of void. I know what I have to do, I inhale and launch myself off the edge of the skyborne island. I fall into the void and my health vanishes.

This time there is no respawn button.

KEIRAS POV

Worry sits in my stomach like a deadly concoction. A nurse kindly agreed to put Jason and I in the same room. Now I'm restricted to the itchy bed sheets but I have my head cranked to the side and I'm staring at Jason. At the gentle rise and fall of his chest and his hazelnut hair swaying with the breeze that is leaking through the window. The only thing standing between me and Jason is Sky's oversized head.

A pair of knuckles bangs on the door and it opens with an orchestrated click. Jerome, Mitch, Quentin, Ty, Ian, and Rob poke their heads into the room.  
"How's he holding up?" Rob asks as Ian places a handful of cards beside the bedside table.  
Sky pauses before answering "No," he says quietly "his heart beat is unsteady and he needs a machine to breathe." At this point I'm not sure wether he's talking to us or himself.  
"How are you doing biggums?" Jerome asks looking at me.  
"Fine," I answered. To be honest I hadn't really assessed myself in a while, the severity of Jason's injuries was all I could think about.  
"Sky are you okay?" Quentin asks. I look over at Sky and sure enough he's beet red and looks like he's about to faint.  
"I need some air," he gasps running from the room. We all just stare at the doorway for a while until Ty offers to go after him.

SKY'S POV

I'm guessing that not many people know about the little pond around the back of the hospital, but do and it is the location in which I currently sit, bawling my eyes out. My tears roll off my hands into the pond, like a rainstorm. I hear footsteps in the bushes behind me and I try to sniff all of my emotions back into my body, I didn't want anyone to see me like this.

Ty doesn't say anything, he just sits beside me and rests a gentle hand on my shoulder.  
"It's all my fault," I say in a raspy tear sathered voice "If I hadn't had my seatbelt on, if I had gotten out of the car faster... Maybe things would have been different. "  
"It's not your fault," Ty says quietly.  
"Yes it is," I howl throwing my arms about in frustration. Ty grabs me and pulls me close to him.  
"Look at me," he says with an authority I didn't know he had "It isn't your fault okay?"

His sparkling eyes begin to advance towards mine and his lips crush against mine, the rush of emotions that flood my nerves stuns me but nevertheless I kiss him back. Ty pulls away and says "I love you."  
"I love you too," I say. Ty leans his head against my shoulder and we sit by the pond.

This moment is perfect.


	11. Chapter 11

KEIRAS POV

By the time Sky and Ty get back it's about four o'clock.  
"Where'd you two go?" I ask.  
No one answers Sky just says "I'm feeling better now." I guess that's all that really matters though.

"The guys left without you Ty," I say flipping through the pages of my magazine.  
It doesn't really bother him, he shrugs and says "I'll stay here, just for the night." Sky doesn't think I notice the smile that passes his lips at that moment but I do; something's up with those two.

I don't have much time to access Sky and Tys social position because Jason's monitor begins to go hysterical.  
"Help, help, help us," Sky hollers down the hallway as Ty bangs on the emergency button on the wall. I jump out of bed, ignoring the pain that blossoms throughout my body.  
"Stay with me buddy," I whisper clutching his pale hand with all of my strength.

An army of nurses bustle through the doorway and begin pounding on Jason's chest. I black out with my head against the wall

SKY'S POV

"I think we've lost him," a nurses says stepping away from Jason's silent body.  
"No, nonononono," I say frantically trying to perform CPR.  
"Sky," Ty says softly "he's gone."

TY'S POV

Sky rushes out of the room again, biting back tears. We're back to square one and I follow him back out to our isolated pond spot.  
"It's all my fault," he whispers to the ground "he died because of me." I pull him into my embrace and let him cry as much as he wants.

KIERAS POV

I jump out of a restless sleep and the first words that cross my lips are "Where's Jason," Sky and Ty are sitting next to the bed glum looks on their face, this is how I know.  
"He's gone," I say, my voice wavering dangerously.  
"I'm sorry," Ty whispers grabbing my hand.

He's gone and he's never coming back


	12. Chapter 12

SKY'S POV

I feel so happy as I walk out of the hospital doors. I'm like a different person. The sun is shining like a glistening diamond in the sky. "Fresh air at last," Keira says taking in a deep breath. A police car rolls up in front of us, nearly squashing my toes beneath it's wheels. The doors swing open and two men in navy uniforms climb out.  
"Sky Adams?" one of them asks looking at me. In his hands are a pair of silver handcuffs.  
"Yes," I reply, my gaze transfixed on the cuffs.  
"You're under temporary arrest for the assault of Christina Ross," he says grabbing my arms and slinging them into the handcuffs. Before I can complain I'm thrown into the police car. I never knew that police cars are sound proof. As I settle into the backseat outside I can see Ty screaming and fighting the police officers, trying to get to me. Tears prickle like thorns at the back of my eyes. Eventually they must come to an agreement because the door s2ings open and Ty is face to face with me.  
"I'll see you soon okay?" I say gazing into his dark eyes. He nods quietly.  
"Promise?"  
"Promise," I whisper leaning into him and brushing my lips against his. The door closes, dividing us once again.

I crane my neck staring out the window savouring my last glances at Ty.  
"You're not going to last long," one of the police officers scoffs, stuffing his face with a sandwich "The gay ones never do."

TYS POV

I stand in the middle of the road watching the car roll away. Watching them take the love of my life away from me. I fall to my knees and begin to cry. My tears falling on the asphalt.  
"Ty," Keira says softly tapping me on the shoulder "you need to move." Behind us a car is patiently waiting to get past but I don't want to move. The world could explode for all I care and I still wouldn't want to move from this spot. Keira has to literally drag me into the car.

"You're not fit to drive," Keira says pushing me into the passenger seat. I agree swallowing back tears.  
"I never knew that uh... you and Sky," Keira says nearly skipping a red light.  
"Yeah," I sigh "I love him." Keira doesn't say anything after that.

SKY'S POV

The police officer scowls and pushes me into the cell. In the cell a large man is lounging on the top bunk, reading a tatty dog eared book.  
"Hey," he says as I settle into the squeaky bottom bunk "what are you in for?"  
"It's a long story," I say looking at the blank wall. In the top corner sunlight flirts in through a small window.  
"Well, I got all the time in the world," he shrugs. So I tell him.

KEIRAS POV

"Where are we going?" I ask Ty as I navigate around the city.  
"We'll go to an appartment" Ty says "I couldn't bear going to the other house." I silently agree as I turn into the next street.  
"Which one?" I ask.  
"14," he replies glumly.

When we're inside and have paid at reception. Ty slings his car keys onto the table and reclines on the couch.  
"If you're tired you can sleeping the 2nd room on the left," he says "I can sleep on the couch." I nod hazily and collapse on the king sized bed.


	13. Chapter 13

TYS POV

I can't fucking sleep. No matter how hard I try the sensation of rest will not come over me. I sigh and gather myself from the couch and mooch into the bathroom. I pick up my toothbrush and spread a strip of mint across it. _This is all your fault. _I drift into the lounge and sit myself at the old mahogany desk in the corner. Perched in the corner is a fluro yellow pencil sharpener. The bolts are already loose and suddenly the scars on my wrist begin to itch.

FLASHBACK

"Later Preston," Sky says chirpily as Preston quits the Skype call. A few moments of silence linger between us before I speak up "Sky."  
"Whoa," Sky says and I hear his headset clatter to the floor "I didn't know you were still there." His voice is as soft as honey, sweet and luxurious.  
"I need to show you something," I whisper.  
"Oh no," Sky tuts jokingly "You didn't get your girlfriend pregnant did you, we've had this talk. Remember?"  
"Nah," I chuckle softly "that's not it, would you mind turning the camera on?" Within five seconds of my request Sky's face lights up my computer screen. He's sitting casually in his trusty computer chair wearing a striped shirt that matches his curly mop of hair.  
"What did you want to show me?" he asks as he checks his emails.

"Nothing," I blurt out, why should I bother him with my problems? He won't care, "Don't worry about me."  
"No Ty, tell me," he says "don't leave me hanging buddy." At that moment I burst into complete hysterics, tears roll down my cheeks, my face swells up as red as a tomato and my throat is choked with tears. I pull down the sleeve of my hoodie to reveal the neat line of cuts that walk up my forearm.  
"I've been cutting," I sob thrusting my forearm at the camera "and I nearly killed myself."

"Ty?" Sky says, I can't bear to look up and see the shamefully look that will echo is his eyes "please look at me." I obediently tilt my head upwards into his eyes.  
"What do you think would happen if you killed yourself?" Sky asks softly.  
"No one would care," I shrug wiping a cluster of snot on my sleeve.  
Sky freezes. "I would care," Sky whispers into his microphone "Ian, Quinten, Mitch, Jerome, we would care." then he adds "your subscribers would care."  
"I have to go," Sky says "but you can call me if you need me." I nod obediently and end the call.

Lets just say I didn't cut that night.

FLASHBACK OVER

_But Sky isn't here _I remind myself as I remove my hoodie and take the razor in my hand. My scars sting as they meet the cold air. I inhale and run the blade swiftly over my skin. I cut and cut and cut until my arm is drenched in crimson liquid. I slide down against the wall, watching the blood drip onto the bland tiles of my bathroom. Pain swims through my nerves and I begin breathing heavily. I reach into the medical cabinet and grasp the bandages. I wrap my arm in a layer of bandages, no one needs to know about this.


	14. Chapter 14

KEIRAS POV

I am dreaming of a wonderful place, a land filled with butterflies and unicorns frolicking in the sun, then my phone goes crazy.  
"Hello?" I say drowsily into the phone.  
"Hello, this is the police department," a woman says on the other end of the line "I'm calling you in regards to the arrest of Sky Dhalberg."  
"Yes," I nod slinging my hoodie over my arms.  
"Mr Dhalberg has requested an emergency meeting with Keira Anderson and Tyler Collins."  
"We can be there in ten minutes," I confirm walking into the living room area.  
"See you then," she chirps hanging up.

Unexpectedly Ty isn't sitting on the couch as he was when I left him, he's moved to the office chair and is moving in slow sorrowful circles.  
"Are you okay," I ask cautiously.  
"Why are you up?" he says still focusing on the ceiling.  
"We're going to see Sky," I tell him. Ty perks up imminently and we're at the police station faster than I thought humanly possible.

"Where's Sky," Ty pants racing to the receptionist. The receptionist doesn't look up she just points us toward one of the many surrounding doors. Behind the door Sky is sitting in the corner of the room.

TYS POV

I wrap my arms around Sky. I hold him in a bear hug, not wanting this moment in time to end.  
"I love you," he whispers. His beautiful voice sends shivers running down my spine.  
"I love you too," I say burying my face in the warm crook of his neck.

"When are they releasing you?" Keira blurts out interrupting our moment. My cheeks flush a violent crimson colour.  
"I'm going to court," he says "but I'm innocent."  
"Why the hell are you going to court," I demand thumping my fists on the birch wood countertop.  
"Keira's Mother is calling me out for assault," Sky says "but I'll be out of here in a few days and then we'll have the trial." I nod although deep inside I'm dreading the days I'll have to spend without him.

The door swings open with a loud creak that is simply begging for a few drops of oil.  
"Your time is up," the receptionist says standing in the doorway. Sky turns his head to my and I stare into his golden eyes.  
"I don't want to leave," I tell him. Sky takes my porcelain hands in mine and looks at me.  
"Just for a few days," he says "then I'll come home." I nod, my throat thick with tears that are threatening to surface. Our lips collide in a fit of passion that doesn't seem to last long enough and then Keira and I are thrown out into the cold night.

"I'll drop you off at the other house with Mitch, Jerome and the others," I sigh climbing into the car "I need sometime to myself." Then I drop Keira off at the house and head home to my razo


	15. Chapter 15

KEIRA'S POV

Ty streaks away in his car like a silver bullet... silver bullet with headlights. I crunch up the driveway and knock on the door, I'm greeted by the smiling face of Ian.  
"Come on in dood," he says, his voice extremely flat. Inside Rob and Quentin are watching a movie.  
"How are you holding up?" Rob asks.  
I shake my head and say "I'll be better after I've had some sleep."  
Rob jumps from his seat and offers to show me a spare bed, I agree sleepily. Rob navigates down the hall and leads me into a room with two symmetrical beds.  
"Unfortunately," Rob says "you're going to have to sleep with... in the same room as Matt." I don't even have the energy to reply, I just flop onto the duvet and slip into a peaceful sleep.

In the morning I'm woken by the luxurious smell _of_ bacon, and Matt snoring.  
"Shut up," I moan as I throw the spare pillow at him.  
"What?" he says, mind still foggy with sleep.  
"You're freaking snoring," I complain.  
"I"mma keep snoring," Matt shrugs curling into his pillow again "if you don't like it you don't have to stay."  
"I don't like it," I pout "so I'm not going to stay." I leave the room and float into the kitchen where Jerome and Mitch are sitting at the table gathered around a frying pan of bacon. As soon as my toes cross the doorway they turn silent.

"I'm not going to melt into an emotional puddle if you talk to me y'know," I say helping myself to the sizzling bacon. Mitch and Jerome continue staring at me with bewiledered curiosity.  
"Dood," Mitch begins "you got a bit of stuff on your shirt..." he puts his finger below my neck and when I look down he flicks me in the forehead.  
"Smooth," Jerome says laughing through a mouthful. We all laugh, the noise echoing around the room, then Jerome chokes on his breakfast and ruins all the fun.

After breakfast I disolve into a hot shower. The water melts over my body like silk, I never want to leave the bathroom but Jerome knocks on the door telling me to hurry up and I have to stem the flow of water. When I'm dressed I wander into my room, wondering what I should do. That's when I notice the big black computer bag sitting on my bed. The contents of the bag both scare and excite me. It's Jason's laptop. I boot it up and guess the password _minecraftuniverse._

To the naked eye everything on the screen looks normal. Icons litter the screen in a mangled yet orgainised fashion. Hiding away in the corner of the desktop is a video entitled _PAX VLOG UPDATE VID. _The mouse makes a conspicuous noise as I click the video and it takes a few seconds to buff. Jasons face pops onto the screen.

"Hello stars and welcome to the Minecraft Universe, this is Jason." All I can do is focus on his shining blue eyes as he talks, his luxurious voice masaging my ear drums. By the time the video is finished I'm exactly what I said I wouldn't be, an emotional puddle. Eventually Matt finds me in my ruined state lying on the bed, he doesn't say anything accept "hug it out."

TYS POV

Judging by the sea of crimsion that is seeping through my bathroom tiles I've cut too deep. Groaning I wrap my battle scars in a thick bandage.

"I need you Sky," I whisper to the wind.


	16. Chapter 16

Sky's POV

"So are you guilty?" the lawyer asks staring me straight in the eyes.  
"No," I say confidently "I'm not."  
"Tell me what happened," the lawyer says pulling out a notebook. I obediently relay my story to him, every last detail, from the car trip to Kiera's house to the horrifying sight of Jason, half dead in my arms.  
"Who can confirm this?" he asks.  
"Kiera," I tell him.  
"Phone number," he grunts shoving a peice of paper and a pen in my face. I quickly scrawled down Ty's number that I had memorised.  
"This will take you to Ty," I say "he'll direct you to Kiera." The lawyer nods and gets up to leave.  
"Mr Dhalberg, " he says pausing in the doorway "I don't think you have anything to worry about."  
"Thank you," I smile as he walks away.

KIERAS POV

I wipe my sweaty hands on my jeans and stare into the video camera thats balanced precauciously on top on a pile of books. I inhale and swifty press the record button.  
"Hello stars and welcome to the Minecraft Universe," I say with an air of confidence "this isn't Jason, this is Kiera." I smile and wave at the camera.  
"I am sorry to say that Jason has passed away," I manage, my throat clogged with tears "I will leave a link in the description to an important newstory I suggest you read." I pause and rack my brain for any other important points I may have missed. "Bye!" I say turning the camera off. I then upload the short vlog to youtube without editing. Within 5 minutes comments of disbelief and disappointment flood my inbox but one catches my eyes.

_Pixelchix126 says: _But who will take over the channel?

_304 likes_

I lean back from the computer and think exceptionally hard, _who will take over the channel?_

"Hey Kiera," Ty says bursting unexpectedly through the door way.  
"Shoot," I curse jumping out of my seat "when did you get here?"  
"Phone," Ty pants offering me his Iphone 5.

"Hello?" I say quietly into it.  
"Kiera Ross?" a husky voice asks.  
"That is me," I say "may I ask who this is?"  
"I am Mr Dhalberg's lawyer, are you familiar with his case?"  
"Yes, yes I am."  
"I would like you to make a statement at tommorows court case in his behalf."  
I swallow a large lump in my throat and reply with a shaky "I'll be there."


	17. Chapter 17

KIERAS POV

I look anxiously at my reflection in the tall mirror. I gently spin around, letting the silky dress scrape my knees. The emerald garmet shines as I move.  
"Ready?" Ty asks poking his head around the doorway. I nod nervously. To be one hundred percent honest with you, Ty scrubs up pretty well. We get into his chevvy and pull out of the driveway.

"What are you going to say?" Ty asks as we shoot down the highway. We're already a few minutes late.  
"The truth," I shrug after a few seconds of intense thinking. Im fiddling with my golden charm bracelet.  
"Kiera," Ty says, his voice wavering dangerously, I look up at his face, tears glisten in his eyes "he's coming home... right?"  
"Yes," I say firmly grasping his hand tightly "Yes he will."

At that moment we pull up at the court room, Ty wipes his eyes and we get out of the car.

TYS POV

We settle into our seats in the courtroom, we're right up the front and the heaters are blasting onto my face. I'm leaning on the edge on my seat, waiting. I intensly watch the back door in the left corner, waiting for my love to appear. When the red door swings open my heart leaps into my throat. Sky emerges into view and I have to restrain myself to my seat.

"I would like to call my first witness to the stand, Kiera Ross," the lawyer says. I quickly cross my toes, hoping.  
"My-mother-is-guilty," Kiera blurts. Suddenly anger bubbles within me.  
"Sky is not guilty," I scream as distressed tears stream down my face, "why are we here HE IS NOT GUILTY." A hand grasps my shoulder, makimg me jump out of my skin. Behind me are Jerome and Mitch.  
"Come on dood," Jerome says "you need to step out." I begin shaking but still I still let Mitch guide me out of the courtroom.


End file.
